Night Rain
by Nuzo
Summary: Amaya Lekruz receives a visit from Dumbledore one night, and is to begin attending Hogwarts. New ever to the world of magic, she seeks help in a certain wizard named Tom Riddle. TomOC 1940's!
1. I'm Going To Hogwarts!

This is my first Tom/OC story ever! Thank you for coming here!

I do not own Harry Potter, the books or movies, and I thank JK Rowling, and everyone that helped her, for making the world so much better!

By the way, this fan fiction is set in Tom's 5th year! And Lekruz (Amaya's last name) is pronounced Le kroo!

_I respect a man afraid of nothing,_

_more than a man afraid of death, but_

_I respect a man afraid of death,_

_more than a man afraid of life._

_Anonymous_

IHADADREAMWHERETHEREWASNOMONEYORMACHINES

Amaya stared out cautiously into the shadows of the clouds. Her dog barked continuously, staring straight at the spot she was straining to see into. He didn't normally bark, as he was very well trained, but Amaya wasn't about to stop him. He might be trying to tell her something.

Quietly, the girl stepped out onto the drenched porch. She knew any other girl would have run back inside and bolted the door, but she wasn't about to do that. She was waiting for someone, and she knew that he would eventually come, even if she didn't fully know whom he really was.

He would come, and take her away, so she could do something…something…to help…

Amaya knew she was different. It wasn't a fact, but it was a thought, and, over the years she had come to believe that even thoughts could create magic. A single glance could create a spark of something else. And she would continue to believe, because, even though the world was becoming worse and worse as the days flew by, there was always something that happened after…and there would always be a forever.

The dog stopped barking, and lay down on the wooden patio. Hm. Maybe he had just wanted outside really badly………

…Or maybe not.

Sighing, Amaya went back inside and closed the door silently, making sure to leave it unlocked. If he came, she wanted to make sure he could make himself at home. She wiped her feet on the entrance mat, then slipped into a pair of white and black feathery slippers. Would she see him today? Would he even come? Or would _she_ have to find _him_?

Amaya tiptoed back inside, smiling slightly as she looked out the window at the soft rain. The clouds were so dark today, that they made 1:30pm seem like 1:30am. It was nice, though, when everything was so dark…

A sudden crash of thunder made Amaya jump. That's weird…there hadn't been any lightning, so what had made that sound? Turning from the window, a small smile spread over her face. There was someone standing in front of her…an older man, with a big beard. It wasn't him, but it was someone she could trust.

"Hello." She said kindly.

"And hello to you, Amaya." He replied back, eyes twinkling in a way she would never forget, "My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I'm here to take you to a land filled with magic!"

ITWASSOPEACEFULTHERE

A land filled with magic…Amaya wasn't sure what to expect. All she knew was that she was supposed to go to Platform 9 ¾ at 8:00am first thing in the morning, and get on the first train that arrived. Was she supposed to figure this riddle out on her own, or was Professor Dumbledore going to be there, at the train station to help her?

Adjusting the bag in her hand, Amaya looked to the two signs on her far right and left: 9 and 10. There was no 9 ¾ sign, and nothing else to guide her. She sighed and leaned back on the cement block behind her.

"Huh!" she gasped as her butt landed hard on the ground.

There was nothing there. She looked at her feet, and realized that they were stuck half way into the wall. Amaya pulled hard and they came out easily. Was this magic? Was this what that wise man with the beard had meant? It surely was incredible! How had this happened? It was so great!

The girl pulled herself up and turned to look at the place she had come to. Of course it was just a train station, but there seemed to be something different here, as though the air were filled with magic and wonder and greatness! Already she loved it here, and she had only come to the train station!

Amaya felt her eyes brim with tears and she became overwhelmed with happiness. She felt like she belonged here! It was different, just like her!

A very loud train whistle snapped her out of her thoughts. Looking around the platform, she realized that only her and a few tardy people weren't inside of the train. She gasped and hurried to get inside, just as it started to move.

There were only about twenty people in the hallway, and Amaya figured that you had to ride in one of the compartments off to the side. Unfortunately, though, none of them were empty, so she settled on the only one left with one other person in it. She would have to be quiet, though. It looked like whoever it was was sleeping.

Opening the door as silently as possible, she sat down on the seat opposite to the person and looked hesitantly at the blinds on the entrance. It felt funny, having a big window beside her leading to a hallway, but would the other passenger mind?

Well, he was asleep anyway.

Amaya closed the blinds carefully, and went back to her seat. That felt much better. Now no one could be watching her from the back. That would be very weird…

The witch (that was what Professor Dumbledore had called her) looked out the window and smiled. The view was so pretty in September, no matter where you went. The trees were still full with healthy, green leaves, and the sky hadn't yet dulled to its winter grey colour. The wildlife was still out, possibly even more active now than in summer. Yes...to see this sight in the freedom of life…it was so wonderful…so generous…

Amaya sighed happily and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had done her best to look nice today, on her first day of school at…Hog…warts? Yes. That was it.

She had brushed her long, wavy, blonde hair to look as shiny as possible, and had scrubbed her teeth until they squeaked. She had washed her pale skin with jasmine scented soap, but she still refused to wear make up. It hurt, taking it off.

Amaya took a long look into her piercing, green eyes and tried to read her very soul. It was easier to do it in a mirror, she found, and it was fun to see herself as another person.

The train lurched forward a little faster, and she had to momentarily hold onto the seat to keep herself from falling on the person opposite to her.

_Who hasn't moved yet, _she found herself adding.

Was this person really asleep? When you slept, didn't you still need to breathe? Whoever this was, it seemed as though they didn't. Their black cloak was pulled over their head, and their face was hidden up against the wall. Or maybe it was just a bundle of luggage…

There was a knock at the door, and Amaya jumped up to answer it.

"HI!" a cheery woman said as soon as she was in sight, "Want to buy some CANDY?"

The young witch smiled and looked down at the "candy". Yes, this world of magic was very unique, but maybe she wouldn't risk her health just yet.

"Well, no thank you, but…" she gestured towards the person (she had decided that it wasn't luggage) that sat in the compartment.

"Oh, don't worry about him," the woman laughed brightly, "I know him personally, and I don't think he'll be wanting any."

She skipped off to her next destination, and Amaya closed the door.

So that woman knew this person? Hm…he was starting to make her curious, now. She didn't know why, but he just…was. She wasn't going to wake him up, though, as he seemed to be in a very deep sleep…to her, anyway.

Amaya looked out of the window and continued to take in the scenery. She was going to Hogwarts…oh! That sounded so foreign! Dumbledore had described some of it to her. Apparently, it was like a big castle, surrounded by a forest called the Forbidden Forest. But the professor hadn't had much time, unfortunately, and that was all he had said.

The witch sighed. As much as she wanted to imagine the place she would be staying at for the rest of the year and a little more, she didn't think she would be able to conjure up something that great in her mind.

But she really wanted to know more about it…of course! When the boy across from her woke up, she'd just ask him! Surely he'd know all about this Hogwarts place that she couldn't even imagine in her head! Oh, she could barely wait!

Amaya glanced at the boy and nearly jumped. He was awake! Wow!

She made a note in her head to remember him. He had black hair that seemed to glint blue in the light…it went to just below his ears and covered his right eye slightly. He had pale skin and mystic, grey eyes. Maybe she'd ask him for a bit of help if she ever needed any.

"Hello." Amaya smiled, noticing a silver earring in the boy's left ear.

His facial expression didn't change one bit, and she assumed that he must have been a little dizzy from just waking up.

"What's your name?" she asked, anxious to find out more about him. He seemed like a really good person.

The wizard (considering he was on the train to a magical school) gave her a questioning look, almost as though he was surprised she had asked him that.

"Tom Riddle." he said, then mumbled, "I've never seen you before."

Amaya beamed at him.

"I'm new here! My name is Amaya Lekruz!"

Tom nodded in acknowledgement and Amaya felt that he almost _knew_ that she wanted to ask a question. She rather liked him so far.

"I was wondering if you could tell me…What do you know about Hogwarts?"

Tom looked thoughtful for a second, then said, "Well, I know a lot, but what matters is, what do you want to know?"

"Oh! I want to know everything! But first, what did Professor Dumbledore mean by learning to use magic?"

Something flashed in the wizard's eyes when she said Dumbledore. Amaya grinned. The professor must be a very good teacher, or maybe he was just a really great person all-around!

BUTISTILLHADSOMETHINGTHATBOTHEREDME

XXX7XXX

I hope you like it so far! I'm sorry that I couldn't make the first chapter longer!


	2. A Few New Things

Thanks for the reviews, and that stuff that freaked you out was just to make the story a bit quicker! As for Amaya not having any parents…you'll just have to wait and find out! Thank you for the reviews! Oh, and I wasn't sure if wands were free or not, so I figured they weren't!

IHADAWIERDFEELINGWHENEVERITHOUGHTYOURNAME

The train came to a halt, and again Amaya had to hold onto the side of the seat to stop herself from falling.

"We're here?" she asked, glancing over at Tom curiously.

"No." he answered simply.

"Then why did the train stop?"

Well, Tom was now absolutely sure that this girl wasn't a spy. She was so…innocent, too. He had never met anyone like her, and, as much as he tried, he couldn't stop talking to her. It was as though all of his hard work on himself had come down to do nothing. Normally he would force his thoughts shut with the thought of the consequences of discussion, but he couldn't find any from talking to this…Amaya Lekruz.

"We have to take some carriages to the school, but, since you're new here, you might have to take the boat…how old are you?"

Amaya smiled and said, "Fifteen."

To say Tom was surprised was a huge understatement. This girl was in the FIFTH YEAR? With him? Her innocence and height had betrayed her true age.

"Well then," he said calmly and without emotion, "you will be taking the carriages."

"Can I ride with you?"

There was a long pause and then a small, "If you must."

A loud chorus of chattering broke out, quite suddenly, and Tom soon added, "But you should change into your Hogwart's robes before we leave the train.

"Hogwart's…robes?"

So she hadn't gotten her materials for school, yet…Dumbledore must have been planning to take her that day. He scowled. What a splendid treat.

"Never mind. I suppose Dumbledore will take you to get your materials soon enough."

Tom got up from his seat and grabbed his luggage, waiting a moment until he was sure Amaya was right behind him. When he knew she was, the wizard opened the door and rushed out of the train quickly, following the rest of the students to the carriages.

"Wow!" Amaya cried suddenly, "What are those strange creatures pulling the carriages? I've never seen anything like those before!"

"You can _see_ them?" Tom burst out accidentally, earning a few awkward glances from some of the other students.

"Yes, why?" the innocent witch beside him asked.

"No reason. Follow me." He corrected his mistake.

Tom hastily got into one of the carriages and locked the door behind him.

When he received a questioning look from Amaya, he said, "I know a few people that…I try to avoid."

A few people…humph. That was an understatement. He had an entire crowd of idiotic girls that seemed to never cease to find him. But that wasn't the only thing bothering him…. This girl was already showing a few signs that slightly pricked Tom's interest. First of all, she had come to Hogwarts in the _fifth_ year. Not many students new to the world of magic were called upon at such old an age. Could Dumbledore see something different in her? Or was this attached to some sort of twisted plan he was creating?

And second of all, she could see the creatures pulling the carriages. That meant she had witnessed death. Tom felt a twinge of something in his stomach, but quickly pressed it down. He wasn't about to go and lose his cold exterior now.

The carriage jerked forward, and they began moving.

"Oh and Tom…what is Quidditch? I heard someone speak of it on the train. Is it another animal?"

The wizard felt something strange when she said his name. Only teachers had ever called him by his first name, or students trying to suck up to him. But the way she said it was so…innocent. Ugh! Why did this word pop into his head every time he saw her?

"It's a sport…" he answered warily.

"Really?" Amaya asked excitedly, "What's it like?"

"Well, witches or wizards ride on their brooms, swatting quaffles into nets and whacking bludgers into each others' heads. There're also people that guard the nets, and one person on each team that tries to catch the snitch…"

"Bludgers? Quaffles? It sounds so exciting!" she let out a small laugh, that was full of happiness, "but, what do you think of it?"

"Me?" Tom was a bit surprised, "Well, I've only played it once, but I suppose it's alright…I've never actually tried out for the team, though…"

"Why not?"

The dark wizard found himself unable to answer that question. He had been busy with dark magic and his plots to become more powerful, but…for some weird reason, he didn't think of that as a good enough excuse. Why hadn't he joined the team? There was no good answer for that…He had beaten the other team when he had played…he had caught the golden snitch…

"I don't…know…"

Amaya smiled and leaned forward in her seat.

"Will you join with me this year? Please? Would you show me how to play?"

"I would, but," the answer came out swiftly, and Tom couldn't take it back, "I doubt that you'll be in the same house as me."

"House?"

He sighed. Maybe he'd just tell a bit about the houses, not their entire long story.

"There are four houses in the school of Hogwarts," he began, "They are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Dumbledore will put a hat on your head, and it will decide which house you belong in. Slytherin is for the sly, cunning and _pureblooded _witches and wizards, Ravenclaw is for the smart ones, that always want to learn, Hufflepuff is for the students that don't really fit in the other houses, and Gryffindor is for the noble, brave, and loving ones. I don't doubt that you'll be in that one."

"Wow…" Amaya said, "Which one are you in?"

"Slytherin."

"Really? Do all the different colours and patterns on your robe have anything to do with your house?"

"Yes." Tom said simply, then looked up and saw her looking back at him expectantly, "Gryffindors are gold and red, Ravenclaws are blue and bronze, Hufflepuffs are black and yellow, and Slytherins are green and silver."

"That's so unique! But…don't you find that the names sound like animal names, and the colours match the animals I think they are!"

The wizard sighed. This conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Well, you're right. The houses do have animals…Gryffindors are lions, Hufflepuffs are badgers, Ravenclaws are ravens, and us Slytherins…we're _snakes_." He said.

"Wow…" Amaya whispered, amazed.

There was a long pause that lasted for about ten minutes, then Tom found that he couldn't help but ask _her_ just one question, as meaningless as it may have been.

"Which house do you want to go in?"

Amaya smiled and said, "Slytherin. I want to be in your house. You're really nice."

Tom didn't know what to say to that. He had never been called nice in his entire life. He couldn't very well _correct_ her, no matter how wrong he thought she was.

He went to reply, when the carriages unexpectantly jerked to a quick stop. He stood up and opened the door, letting Amaya go out first. He stepped out right after her, and then remembered something.

"Dumbledore will probably want you up front to be sorted. I don't know where he'd be, but…"

"There you are, Amaya! Hello, Tom! Amaya, I would like you to come with me. I have a few things to explain to you." Dumbledore's voice suddenly came, as he rushed out of the packed crowd.

Amaya turned to Tom as she began to walk away.

"Thank you for everything, Tom! I'm sure I'll see you again soon!"

Tom got a strange feeling in his gut as she left, and watched her back until the moment she was completely out of sight.

"OH! TOM! DO YOU WANT TO SIT WITH ME?"

And so the great storm began.

SOMEPEOPLEWOULDSAYIFELTWHOLE

Amaya stood and watched as the last of the first years retreated to their new positions at the tables. She smiled at the thought of sitting up on that stool and talking to a hat inside of her head. Yes, this world was very different…but she liked it like that.

"And we also have a new fifth year. Amaya Lekruz, would you please come to be sorted?" Dumbledore voiced.

The witch walked over to the stool and sat down facing the many hungry students. The professor placed the old, raggedy hat he had put on the other newcomers, right on the crown of her head.

_Hmm…sweet, innocent…and brave, I see._ Amaya felt a voice tickle her from inside of her mind.

'_I want to go in Slytherin.'_ She silently requested. She knew the hat would hear her, just as Dumbledore had said.

_Slytherin? But oh, you suit Gryffindor much much more._

'_No. Please. I want to be in Tom's group.'_

_Tom? As in Tom Riddle? I don't suggest that that is the best choice!_

'_Please.'_

_Well, you are clever, I suppose, but are you a pureblood?_

'_A…pureblood?'_

_Never mind. I will put you in Slytherin, either way, but don't come running to me when you don't fit in._

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat announced rather loudly.

'_Thank you, Mr. Hat.'_ Amaya said in her mind, just as Dumbledore took the hat off of her head.

He pointed out the Slytherin table to her, and she quickly shuffled over to sit beside a very surprised Tom.

"Could I please sit here?" she asked a girl that was sitting right up against her friend.

"What? No wa-"

"Verona would be happy to give up her seat for you." Tom interjected the girl.

Amaya sat down as Verona slid over and she turned to the wizard right away.

"See?" she smiled, "I knew I'd get in Slytherin! Now we can both try out for the Quidditch team!"

"Quidditch?" Verona spoke up, "but I've been trying to get Tom to join _forever_!"

"Great! So you're going to try out too?"

"Yes."

"Well then I wish you the best of luck!"

"Not that I'll need it."

Amaya smiled to Verona then began listen to what Headmaster Dippet was saying.

"And you all know that the forest surrounding the area is strictly forbidden. Your classes start tomorrow and the Head of your house will give out your timetable. Also, Professor Farfet will be posting any new rules in your common rooms. Now," he smiled, but the smile seemed to be lacking something, "Feel free to eat!"

BUTTHATWASANUNDERSTATEMENT

"Wow! A _wand_ shop? That's so amazing!"

Amaya pulled her bag of money up a little more as it threatened to tear from her hands. She had changed some of her money into these coins, and had since bought nearly everything she needed. Glancing over at Dumbledore, she saw that he was carrying an awful lot.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to carry anything else, Professor?"

"No, that's quite alright, Amaya. The money looks heavy enough. I thought you might have gotten a bit too much, but that's all right, I'm sure. Maybe if you want, we could stop by the broom shop, and you could buy yourself a broom with some of your leftover money."

A broom? Oh, yes! She needed one for Quidditch!

"Okay!"

Dumbledore turned into the wand shop and walked up to the counter, immediately laying the shopping bags on it.

"Hello, Redyn. How are you this fine evening?"

A man that looked to be around Dumbledore's age walked out from the back room, saying, "Why, Albus! I haven't seen you in a whole…two days! Hahahaha…I'm doing quite all right. And who do we have here?"

Dumbledore smiled brightly and said, "This is Amaya Lekruz, and she is in need of a wand, if you don't mind."

"Why, certainly! Certainly!" the owner of the wand shop, Redyn, exclaimed, "Come with me, please, Amaya. Oh, and, I'm Mr. Ollivander."

"Okay." Amaya said quietly and followed him to a little room behind the counter.

"Hm…I don't know why," Mr. Ollivander said, "But you give me the impression of unicorn or veela. I'll let you try out some wands."

He opened a few drawers in the wall, and took out some boxes.

Handing her a rather bendy looking stick, he said, "Just point it at something and give it a little flick."

Amaya took the long piece of wood, and turned to face an apple on the wand shop owner's desk. She gave in a flick, and the apple melted.

"Oh!" she said, "I'm sorry!"

"No worries! No worries! That's small compared to the boy that blew my wall up a while ago. Besides," he took out his own wand and flicked it, resulting in the apple to become solid again, "I can repair any damage these wands might do."

Mr. Ollivander took the wand from her and handed her a stick as white as snow. Amaya flicked it once again at the apple, and it caught on fire.

It was repaired, and another wand was handed to her. Flick. The apple exploded. The apple was repaired, then Amaya acquired another wand. Flick. The apple turned blue, then cracked as if it were glass.

"Maybe I was wrong." Mr. Ollivander said, "Let's try phoenix feathers. I haven't had anyone in need of any of them this year, for some strange reason. Maybe you'll break this pattern, as I highly doubt that you'd have anything to do with a dragon."

He put the wands back into the boxes, then the boxes into their drawers. He walked over a few shelves, and then pulled out some more wands. Handing one to Amaya, he watched as she flicked it. The apple turned a brighter red then it had been, and juice began to ooze out of it.

"Just as I thought," said Mr. Ollivander, "Phoenix Feather. But which wood would be suitable?…Hmm…I wonder if…no…but maybe…"

He stared cautiously over at one of the shelves, seemingly trying to decide something. Finally, he opened it, cringing slightly as it squeaked. It was obvious that the drawer hadn't been used for some time.

The shop owner took a wand out, and handed it to Amaya, signalling her to try it out. She flicked the wand carefully at a flute on the man's desk, and a soft tune began to play.

Mr. Ollivander's face lit up with joy, and he cried, "Perfect! Yes! You should get that one, my dear!"

He guided her back over to Dumbledore.

"Thank you for everything." Amaya said to the shop owner as she handed him some money.

He nodded in acknowledgement and watched as she disappeared out of the door. That wand was the only willow wood with the core of a phoenix tail feather in his entire shop, and oh, how powerful it was…

Nearly as powerful as that yew wand he had sold five years ago…

IKNOWTHATIDIDNTEVENKNOWYOU

XXX7XXX

Hope you liked it! And I'm really sorry that it took so long to update…


	3. Maybe I Can Trust Someone

Thank you all so much for the reviews, but…Harry's wand is holly, not willow! Amaya's wand is different…you'll see.

While I was writing the broom scene, I was listening to "Paper Wings" by Rise Against, just in case you wanted to know. And for some of the rest, I was listening to "Don't Lie" by the Black Eyed Peas (mostly this one during the Verona and Amaya scene).

Also…"Fly By Night" by Rush…"Blackbird" by Sarah Mclachlan **(LISTEN TO THIS SONG WHEN TOM AND AMAYA ARE IN THE COMMON ROOM!)**. It adds to the feeling.

BUTTHEDREAMTOLDMEOTHERWISE

Amaya sat down on her bed and embraced her new broom tightly, overflowing with happiness. Yes, she was sure she was going to like this life, but…

It was only for a few months. In summer, she would be going home again, and everything would be the same. No matter how much she tried to hide it, her past _had_ happened.

She could still recall the night her parents had died…

"_Mama! Papa! NOOO!"_

_A crash of lightning blasted the Earth as Amaya let out a blood-curling scream. This man before her now…he had come out of nowhere, and killed her parents. Their last glance her way had told her that they knew why, though…that they had hidden everything from her so that she could be happy._

_And she had loved them so much…Tears fell to the ground, as the young girl cried silent tears. Her heart ached…_

"_WHY AREN'T YOU COMING! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU MOST!"_

But now Amaya knew why…

That was supposed to happen, and He knew that, as much as he might have wanted to help her, he couldn't. They were both helpless at that time, and only when fate itself twisted, would the future change as well.

But she hadn't known that, that night she killed her parents' murderers.

And he hadn't known a sweet, innocent girl such as she would stab him in the heart…

Amaya held her broom tighter. She had gotten her revenge, and she hadn't felt any guilt…so now there was nothing left to do, and nothing left to live for. She had followed her parents' hidden will, which only she had known about, and left with her dog for their new house. After she had buried her parents, of course. They rested by her favourite waterfall…they liked it there.

Tears dripped onto the girl's green bed sheets.

Her mother and father were gone, but she knew that she wasn't alone…He was out there somewhere, and she was going to find Him.

A thought of her dog she had left at home crossed her mind, but she knew that he was fine. Lhei had always seemed different than the other animals…maybe he was magic, too?

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. It was Tom, she knew, as a feeling of peace set over her. There was just something about him…

"Amaya?" Yes, it was Tom, "I'm going outside soon. I could teach you how to fly, if you want."

ANDNOWIMGONNAFINDYOU

Amaya sat on her broom, just the way Tom had told her. She had heard every single thing she needed to know, but she still wasn't sure if she could do this.

"Tom?" she asked shakily, "Couldn't you ride with me…for just the first time?"

Her friend looked surprised, and she gave him a pleading look. The thought of riding on an object usually used to clean up wasn't the most reassuring thing.

"Alright."

Tom got on his own broom, which was much like hers, except his was silver and black, while hers was silver and blue. They both had the most advanced structure.

Amaya got on behind him, and wrapped her arms tightly around his well built mid drift. The broom rose slowly off of the ground, and Tom kept it floating only slightly above the ground, riding around without many turns.

"Are you doing all right?" she heard Tom ask as he looked back, "Want me to go a little faster?"

The witch nodded and held him tighter, noticing that the sun had begun to set, casting a dim haze over the area. They were the only ones outside… her life was in this boy's hands…and somehow she trusted him.

The turns became more frequent, and slowly the two of them flew higher and higher, until Amaya was sure that she could touch the clouds. There were butterflies in her stomach, and she wasn't sure if they were from the height, or something else that she couldn't quite figure out…

She looked down and felt a feeling of happiness rush over her, as her heart beat quick and steady.

This was where she wanted to be…

Even if she _was_ going to go home in summer, she would still come back. Already she loved it here…already…

The sun was nearly half way gone, and Amaya knew that they should be getting in, but she didn't want to leave this place with Tom…

Minutes, hours flew by and the moon had risen high above them by the time Tom swerved away from the lake they had been gliding over, and landed on shore.

"We should be getting in." he said, "We're way over our curfew, unless…we could spare a few moments, and you could try to ride on your own."

Amaya tested if she was tired, and found that the thought of sleep only saddened her. She picked up her own broomstick, and readied it beside Tom's.

"I want to try."

They both flew off slowly, and the witch found that she could ride without falling off of her broom. Her heart broke, though, as her thoughts strayed away to thoughts of her parents. She smiled and laughed, but a few tears snuck down her cheeks.

She was so happy, but…there was always something wrong.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she smiled into the shadows. She found herself being guided back to the shore by Tom.

"Are you all right? Is there something wrong?" he asked when they landed.

"I'm fine." Amaya smiled, "I had a lot of fun today, and I think I'm getting the hang of flying. Let's just go to bed."

BUTTHENWHATWOULDHAPPENNEXT

Tom had become a little bit different within the next few weeks. He had taught Amaya how to play Quidditch, just like he had promised, but there was something about him…Amaya didn't see him as often, and when she did, he only spoke when she asked a question. She passed it aside as something that had nothing to do with her, though. She was on her own, and Tom had his own things he needed to take care of.

Classes were very fun, she found, but everyone looked at her oddly whenever she got a spell on her first try…which happened nearly as often as it did to Tom. She had, during these moments, realized her extreme thirst for knowledge, and was currently standing in the library for the first time.

Amaya hadn't really had the time to talk to anybody besides Tom, but she didn't mind. The few people she _had _made slight friends with, though, seemed surprised she had gotten to talk to the Slytherin boy at all.

She pushed all of these thoughts out of her mind as she walked over to a random shelf and picked out a book. The title read, "Harmless Spells and Easy Potions." Immediately she sat down and skimmed through it, stopping on a spell of interest to her. It froze water into pure ice. Oh, how she'd love to try it out, but no magic was allowed in the corridors after classes…even though the library wasn't a corridor, she didn't want to risk it.

Grabbing some books off of the shelves without looking at them, Amaya checked them out and made her way outside.

The temperature was slightly hot outside for October, and the witch briefly wondered if she would be able to get the spell to work. She'd have to try, anyway. But she didn't want to be seen, just in case there was absolutely no magic permitted any time other than class and in the common rooms.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching her, Amaya skimmed along the edge of the lake, sometimes edging into the Forest where the water was too close to the trees.

When she finally found a spot that only a person with _extremely_ good eyesight could see, she sat down on the sandy shore and reopened her book to the page of the spell. The witch skimmed her eyes over the instructions, and then pointed her wand at the lake.

She pictured a tiny part of it covered it ice, and focused on it, saying, "_Romembroe Ictarus_!"

A blue haze seeped out of the end of her wand, and froze a small fraction of the lake - just enough to stand on. Amaya looked suspiciously at it, trying to decide whether or not she wanted to step on it. Would it crack?

Puffing out a small breath of air, she tested the spot where the water was frozen. It seemed solid enough. She stepped out fully onto it – and the ice broke through.

Amaya gasped and fell on her bottom, the water splashing all over her. Her white robes floated out all around her, and the end of her hair had gotten wet. Well, maybe there'd be a drying spell in one of the books…She went to get up, but fell again, her magic still making the water cold.

"What are you doing in there?" a familiar voice came from nowhere.

The witch gasped as she turned and saw Verona, standing in her dark purple robes with a grin that said she was hiding something.

"Oh, I've been -" but she was cut off by a wand being pointed at her face.

"I just want to let you _know_," Verona said in a surprisingly snooty voice, "That Tom is mine! You're such an idiot, following him around like a lost puppy, when really he loves _me_!"

Amaya was dumbfounded.

"What? I – I don't follow him around!"

"You're so stupid," Verona slapped her across the face, "You bitch! Your mother and father must be pretty shitty people, if you were the result of them!"

"T – they're dead," Amaya whispered, suddenly growing angry, "AND THEY WERE THE BEST DAMN PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!"

She whipped out her wand and yelled a random spell she had learned. Verona dodged it, throwing her own at the witch, but it was blocked. Unfortunately, a small fraction of it got through and slashed a cut on Amaya's arm.

The young witch stood up and threw another bit of magic at her.

"_Romembroe Ictarus_!"

Verona didn't freeze, but she fell back and started shivering, gasping for breath.

"W – what did y – you do to m – m – me!"

The witch got up and ran away as fast as she could, which was really slow with that freezing charm on her. Amaya watched, falling back into the water. She looked down and realized that the arm on her robe was ripped, and some of the material was stained red. But that wasn't what was bothering her…

Why had Verona attacked her? She had made it sound as though they had been fighting over Tom…

"Verona has pretty crappy duelling skills…"

Amaya turned and pointed her wand at the speaker, but soon lowered it as she saw that it was just Tom.

"You saw that?"

"Only a fraction." The wizard replied, helping her up.

He whipped out his wand and summoned a small fire on the sand, which almost immediately dried her. He started to check her over, and then noticed her arm.

"That's a pretty deep gash," he said, "I should take you to the hospital wing…"

"No!" Amaya sneezed, suddenly feeling faint, "I'm fine! I just want to go back to the common room…"

She wobbled a little, but Tom grabbed her shoulders, to keep her steady. Blood rushed to her face, but not out of embarrassment. Was she catching a fever? Everything was starting to spin.

"I just want to go back to the common room…" she repeated, "I just want to go back…to…"

A violent coughing fit wracked through her, and she found herself thinking, 'Oh come _on_! You idiot! You can't catch a fever _that_ quickly!' She felt herself swaying again, and then being lifted off of the ground.

"Here," Tom said, "I think I should take you to the hospital wing."

"No!" Amaya gasped, "I can walk! I can walk to the common room!"

Everything spun together and she grabbed the front of what she thought to be her friend's robes, trying feebly to push him away. She felt very faint.

"Okay…it's _okay_…" she heard, "I'll bring you to the common room. Everyone will probably be asleep, anyway.

ITHINKITSSNOWINGAGAIN

Tom set Amaya down on a cushiony sofa, sitting in the armchair beside her. What the hell had Verona been talking about! He was _not_ hers! He wasn't _anybody's_!

BUT, more importantly, he had to heal the wound on this little witch. Scanning his memories for any possible memories of white magic, he healed the cut, but couldn't remember a spell to clean up blood, or mend a robe.

Pulling his armchair up to the head of the sofa, he took a long look at Amaya's face, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into. He kept talking to this girl…kept seeing her…watching her…_how come he couldn't stop thinking of her_?

He had even tried avoiding her, damn it! But everywhere he went, he ended up seeing her! But nothing bad had happened…his plans still carried through…

If there were no consequences, then maybe, just maybe, he'd let himself trust this girl…

Amaya stirred and her eyes opened halfway, her cheeks still flushed. She seemed a little sleepy, as it was so late.

"Tom…" she whispered, "You brought me to the common room."

Tom leaned forward, as he could barely hear her.

"It's what you wanted…"

"Thank you…" she said, "but you should go to bed…"

He couldn't take her up to her dorm room, and if this was his…his _friend_, then he shouldn't – no – _wouldn't_ leave her down here alone. He would stay here for a little bit longer. After all, he had the time. It was Friday, so he had nothing to worry about.

"No, it's alright. I'm not tired."

Amaya smiled, and Tom felt himself do the same. Her smile was contagious…

Suddenly, she let out a few coughs, afterwards saying, "I think I've just gotten a cold…I could just stay here and wait it out. You should go to bed, though, or you'll catch it."

Tom simply replied, "I'm not leaving. And, besides, I've never been sick in my entire life."

"If you're _sure_…"

That's when the Slytherin noticed something. She was _concerned_…about _him_…No one had ever…_ever_ been concerned about him in his entire life. It felt good…he felt _happy_, almost.

He liked this girl. He wanted to see more of her from now on…

Tom tensed up and felt blood rushing to his face. Her innocence was rubbing off on him.

ANDTHESNOWSBRIGHTERTHANUSUAL

XXX7XXX

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


	4. An Introduction to Dark Magic

I do not own the Harry Potter books and/or movies or anything associated with them except for this story and others I have written and will write.

Ginger, magic,

Pies and tea

Look past these things

And you'll see

Beneath the fire

Beneath the rain

Lies a place

Where darkness reigns.

I have gotten my love for this story back by thinking of the actual plot line. It was hard, but I did it. Lol!

BEHINDAHEAVYDOOR

"Wait wait wait wait wait. We can't _both_ try out to be seeker! One of us won't make it!"

"You mean there are more than one position?"

"Didn't I tell you that?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause and then Tom questioned, exasperated, "What?"

"I just wanted to make sure." Amaya smiled at her friend and let out a small laugh, "I think I'm going to try out for beater."

Tom and Amaya had been hanging around each other quite often as of late. They were barely ever seen apart, and had nearly all of their classes together. Some rumours had started to fly about the two of them being more then friends, but they seemed unreal. Girls jealous of Amaya had simply started to spread their hopes that Tom's friend had slipped him a love potion.

But some people believed them. After all, Tom didn't even really _speak_ to anyone else. He seemed…happy. He was very different.

"A beater?" Tom said in his low, dark voice, "I can't picture that, but" – he brought the bludger out of its case – "let's see what you've got. I'll throw the ball your way and you whack it as hard as you can."

Amaya picked the bat off of the ground and waited patiently as her friend hesitated at throwing the ball. After all, it was quite possible that she might miss and she would be hit smack in the face with a bludger.

Tom seemed to decide after a while, and threw it lightly her way.

The witch wound up the shot and, in blinding speed, rammed the bat against the sphere, which flew over the lake in a blur and didn't stop until it hit a tree (and dented it) on the opposite shore.

There was a long silence.

"I have never seen a bludger going that fast in my entire life."

Amaya grinned, "I hit the right tree!"

"You were _aiming_ for that? Merlin, nice shot, Lekruz!"

After nearly two hours of practise, the duo went in for classes. It was the first Friday of October, and Halloween was coming quickly. They wouldn't want to have detention on the day of the big 'event' (whatever that was, it seemed like it was going to be fun. The Prefects and Heads were getting quite giddy).

ANDPASTAPOISONMIST

Tom stretched his arms and rolled over on the couch. It was 3:00 in the morning, and he was currently brushing up on his dark arts, as he hadn't anything else to do and his fellow Slytherins (what loud sleepers) weren't allowing him to sleep. He had been ever so slightly grateful, though, when he had first glanced up at the clock. He hadn't had much of an opportunity to study his favourite type of magic anymore, as – even when he awoke at 5:00 – there were always at least five people in the common room. And the only possible place to _test_ this dark magic (which he had been having frequent yearnings to do as of late) without being detected was the Chamber of Secrets, and Dumbledore had been watching him too closely over the past few years for that.

The dark Slytherin looked once again down to his book, skimming across the pages for a charm that would allow him to become invisible for a few hours. He so wished he had an invisibility cloak…he could sneak deep into the Forbidden Forest without any of the creatures bothering him. He might even be able to find a relatively safe cave to practise in…

"Oh…this looks like really advanced magic, Tom. Can you actually _do_ this?"

Tom visibly jumped and stared down at the place where that voice had just come from. He was momentarily relieved to see the two familiar green eyes of Amaya staring back at him, but his attitude quickly changed when he saw her reading one of his books.

"Lekruz!" he gasped, closing the book with her hands, "You really shouldn't be reading those books! Here, you wouldn't like them…"

He slid _Advanced Dark Arts for Rising Dark Lords _out of his friend's hands and handed her a book on white magic.

"These spells are much more helpful for everyday use…"

But Amaya still looked interested in the book he was holding.

"What's wrong with the book you're reading?" she asked.

Tom hesitated for a moment, turning the bundle of paper over in his hands. He couldn't think of any excuses at the moment, and didn't think he should be telling her about the dark arts, never mind the fact that he was interested in them. It was one of those secrets he knew not to tell, and swore to himself that he never would…just like the Chamber of Secrets.

"Nothing's _wrong_ with it." He said, "You just wouldn't like it."

"Oh yeah?" Amaya gave him a glaring look that made her look a little less innocent than normal, "Try me."

Something flip-flopped in Tom's stomach, and he matched her glare with an empty stare. For a while he had started to think of Amaya as slightly dim-witted and not just unaware, but maybe she could hide things too. He didn't know anything about her, after all, and he knew that she wasn't happy all of the time. That night near the beginning of the term…he still remembered it…

"Fine." He seethed, dropping the book into her hands, "If you really want to learn the gist of _dark_ magic, I suggest you start on page 274."

He collected the rest of his books and walked away, wondering when he should plan his next meeting with his little group of followers, and how his pet basilisk was doing.

LIESADEADLYCHAMBER

Amaya watched Tom's retreating back, knowing full well that he was hiding something, and that she held the answers to her questions within her hands.

She wasn't even sure why she wanted to…_understand_ why he was so secretive. She thought, for a moment, that it was rather rude of her, and that perhaps she should simply give the book back and apologize for nosing around in his business. That's what she should have done, given how much he'd done for her…

But she didn't.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she reminded herself that, unless there were charms cast on the book, Tom wouldn't have any idea of whether she read it or not.

Amaya unclasped the leather binding, and carefully flipped to page 274. She noticed, automatically, that the two pages in front of her were just a list of spells: what they did, and how to use them. She glanced at the first one, which said…

The Impervious Curse: This curse enables the caster to control their target to full lengths, if used effectively. The caster will be able to order the target to do absolutely anything, and is very useful for spying or good death cover-ups (suicide). This curse is, of course, one of the Unforgivable Curses, and a favourite among high-ranking dark wizards. To use this spell…

Amaya looked confused for a moment, and tried to hide a smile. There were bad _wizards_, too, not just bad people? Wizards killed, too? She averted her eyes back down to the paper…

The Cruciatus Curse: This curse inflicts a large amount of damage upon the target. Caution: If being used discreetly, cast silencing charm on victim first. Good for torturing, and acquiring information. This is another Unforgivable Curse, and is, again, favoured among high-ranking dark wizards…

Amaya shook her head and sighed, knowing that this truly was none of her business. Tom had every right to hide this from her. If she told anyone, he would obviously be sent of to this…_Azkaban_…and he must have not wanted that.

But death was not a _bad_ thing, she found herself thinking. It made people sad, yes, but people who died could be going on to even better places than this wonderful world she was already in. They could be _happy_, and wouldn't everyone want that? Perhaps it was even a _favour_, to kill someone…

But she could understand why Tom didn't want to tell her.

Suddenly, she stopped thinking and looked around the room. Standing up, Amaya reminded herself not to think such things. She had heard of wizards who could read minds, and she wouldn't want her friend getting caught doing bad things…if they were even bad at all.

She couldn't help but feel a slight interest towards this _dark_ magic, though. Tom seemed to like it, and she couldn't deny the fact that she thought she might want to learn a bit more of it. Later, she would assure Tom that she wouldn't tell anyone, and maybe ask to borrow a few more books. Surely, if she kept his secrets, he would keep hers?

WHEREIDOLOVETOGO

Sorry it was so short, really! But I don't even think many people are ready this anyway! Well, I still like writing it! Hope whoever's reading it enjoys! I write it just for you! Thank you for the review, ImpracticalMagic!


	5. Lhei in the Forest

I do not own the Harry Potter books and/or movies, or anything else associated with them, except for this story and others I have written and may write in the future.

Thank you so much for the reviews! And yes, there have been other Dark Lords (well, very successful dark _wizards_, anyway) in the series. Dumbledore defeated one in the past…his name started with a G…

Twinkle, twinkle 

_Watch your back_

_What you see_

_Is what you lack._

SILVERSPIRIT

"Do you realize, Araguta, what I am asking you to do?"

"Y-yes master, I do."

"And you realize that there is no turning back?"

"Y-yes, master."

"Then are you sure of what it is you want?"

"Yes master, I have decided."

"And what is your decision, then?"

"I-I am g-going to serve you, my lord. I w-will stand b-by you for…for…ever…"

"Good…Now give me your left arm."

The tallest hooded figure held out a shaky arm to one of the others, trembling as his sleeve was pulled back. A wand was pointed to a place on his skin, and he felt oddly warm. The sensation was wonderful. He felt as though all of his cares would be taken away forever, and he'd never have to worry again.

But then, the feeling changed. He became hotter and hotter, and suddenly he felt very cold. Too cold. So cold that he thought his skin was burning off, and he didn't want to look.

He thought it would end soon. His master wouldn't hurt him. No, he had been loyal to him for years, and he knew that he was being awarded. He would become the first permanent Death Eater, and he was proud. No one would ever question him again, and he would be guaranteed a spot at the top of the world. And his master wouldn't kill his right hand man…

But even so, the pain was getting worse. But his master would help…Lord Voldemort wouldn't hurt him…

Thousands of birds scattered quickly as a blood-curling scream broke the dawn.

REDFIRE

Amaya tore her eyes away from the board where the Quidditch notice had been posted.

_Needed: Seeker, Beater, and Chaser_

She could have sworn she had heard a far off voice. It sounded as though someone had yelled, or something, but then, there _was_ a Quidditch practise going on…but still, to hear it from the dungeons?

The witch turned around and headed out of the Slytherin lair. She needed to find Tom and tell him about Quidditch. She wasn't going to let him forget his promise to her, after all.

But she hadn't seen him all weekend! He wasn't avoiding her, that was for sure, but usually they did something together, and she hadn't yet had the chance to ask him about the dark arts. She needed to give him his book back, and she had wanted to see if dark magic was illegal at Hogwarts.

Amaya headed straight outside, knowing that Tom didn't usually waste his mornings in the library, pouring over subjects he knew well, and that he didn't eat breakfast. Chances were, he'd be in the shade of the trees; probably in the Forbidden Forest. Of course, it _was_ forbidden, but it was only one rule, and he hadn't considered the others, anyway.

The sun had just risen, and there was a slight haze over the grounds, that seemed to be lifting as quickly as she had come. It was slightly chilly out, but not enough that one would need a jacket, and Amaya saw that the Forest was as dark as ever. If Tom wasn't in there, he would be in bed, and that was very unlikely.

She made her way into the canopy of trees, knowing full well that, if she were seen, she would be punished in some way. But there was nothing else to do, and she didn't fancy trying out dark magic without Tom's okay. He knew more about it, and she didn't want to get them into trouble if it _was_ illegal.

The witch found a path and began to make her way along it, noticing that there were a few sets of footprints in the mud. They seemed to be in a straight line with the path, not swerving or straying from their place.

A clear scream sounded in the distance, and Amaya began to walk faster. Whatever was happening, it sounded like it hurt. If Tom was in there, she'd want to find him. But, maybe it was just a game. That's what it sounded like, and she wasn't going to nose into her friend's business.

She stopped for a moment, then resumed her walk, but going off the path (making sure, though, to continue in its direction). She walked slower, the branches and roots making sure to trip and block her wherever they had the chance. Soon, voices came into her range of hearing, and she was delighted to hear Tom's, dark and low as usual. He sounded all right.

"I am pleased to see that you all continue to –"

But Amaya didn't hear what his friends continued to do, as a soft cry sounded from one of the bushes. It was odd, and she was sure she had never heard it. It made her feel warmer, lifting her heart a little.

She backed away from the bush a little, and continued to stare.

"Remember to cover your footprints on your journey back." He lowered his voice a bit, "_Snaky, snaky…have you been watching our meetings again? Follow them back, and make sure they do as they are told…"_

Amaya was torn momentarily between turning to look at the sounds on the path, and guarding the bush.

Suddenly, a paw emerged from the plant, and she jumped back, scared terribly. The cry sounded again, and she tried not to relax. She had to keep her guard up.

The black paw clawed at the ground, and soon a rather beat up dog became fully visible.

"Lhei!"

Amaya's attitude towards the animal quickly changed as she saw who it was. Her dog, who should have been back at her house, was, at that very moment, lying in the Forbidden Forest, miles and miles from where it should have been, in a rather beat up looking manner.

Footsteps broke her thoughts from her pet, and she panicked over a place to hide him.

"Who's there?" she heard Tom's voice, quiet and menacing, and relief washed over her.

"Tom!" she exclaimed, "Lhei's here! He's hurt! Help me! Please!"

There was a rustle of leaves behind her, and her friend kneeled beside her, removing his hood.

"Lhei? Is this your dog? What the _hell's_ he doing at Hogwarts? And what are _you_ doing in here?"

"Finding _you_! How do we _help_ him?"

Tom put a hand on her shoulder to steady himself (he seemed _very_ tired) and she tried to ignore the heat rising to her face. What was _wrong_ with her? Lhei was _hurt_!

"Well, he doesn't seem to have any visible wounds. I think he's just tired, maybe -"

But that didn't seem to be the problem, as her dog spontaneously combusted into flames.

Amaya let out a horrified gasp, and Tom's grip tightened slightly on her shoulder. The fire died quickly, but she couldn't see anything through her burning eyes, and she really didn't want to look, anyway.

"Wow." Tom said, and she felt angry with the carelessness of the words, "I didn't know phoenixes could disguise themselves as dogs."

The witch blinked away the blur from her eyes, and looked down at the little black bird in front of her.

"What? Lhei? What happened to him?"

The bird jumped onto her lap, and she recoiled a bit, not completely knowing what to do. Lhei couldn't be a phoenix. He was a dog…

"I'm just as confused as you," Tom said quietly, obviously trying to hide the exhaustion in his voice, "Maybe even more so. I've never seen a black phoenix that is able to turn itself into an animal."

Amaya cautiously picked up the bird, smiling slightly as she did so. His eyes were definitely familiar, and she knew that Lhei was different. Even if she hadn't been expecting this, she had to believe it had happened. Miracles hit at the most unexpected times…

DONTGIVEIN

_Dear Diary,_

_I found Lhei today. He was lying in a bush in the Forbidden Forest. I really wasn't expecting him to be there, never mind what he did! I found out that he's a phoenix…a black one, to be exact, and those have never even been heard of! I'm taking care of him secretly, and only Tom and I know about him. He says I shouldn't tell anyone, because they might make me get rid of him._

_Tom was really exhausted when he found me in the Forest. I don't know what he was doing, and I don't want to be nosy, but I can't help feeling curious and worried about him._

_I asked him about Quidditch, and he said that we had to train more then ever, and that he was going to ask the captain when the tryouts would be held. He said that we were going to make it, no matter what!_

_I also asked him about the dark arts. He seemed surprised and reluctant at first, but said that he would lend me some books and maybe let me practise when he found a place, as long as I didn't tell anyone. I won't, of course, and he said he definitely wasn't going to. Apparently, its illegal…_

_Amaya_

_PS. I think there's something wrong with me. I keep getting a weird feeling in my stomach._

TOYOURDESIRE

Sorry it took so long to update, but my uncle died, and it's so short because I have to go wrap presents…


End file.
